


YALARA

by sestroenthal



Series: intro to my ocs [1]
Category: unpretentious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sestroenthal/pseuds/sestroenthal
Summary: the start of a series of intros to my fantrolls before i start writing the story itself.





	YALARA

**Author's Note:**

> it took me two days to figure out the formatting. if the writing isn't very good its because i am small brain.

Your name is YALARA UCIAME. You don’t have anything INTERESTING to say about yourself. You don’t have any INTERESTS and you don’t really care about that. Unless you count HUNTING as an interest. You consider it an INSTINCT. You don’t have time to STAND AROUND DOING THIS. You have THINGS TO DO. Unlike SOME PEOPLE.

You live on a FARM. If it can even be called that. Crops DON’T EVER GROW and ALL THE ANIMALS ARE DEAD. Partly because you killed them, partly because there isn’t anything for them to eat. Mostly because you killed them. You had to eat SOMETHING._ That’s not the only reason you did that._ Who said that ? Anyways. The meat didn’t last very long. You have to HUNT WILD ANIMALS and often RESORT TO EATING YOUNG GRUBS. _resort ? You liar._ Who the fuck keeps- Ugh. Nevermind.

THAT’S IT. You're done with this. INTRO OVER._There's still something left to say._ ALRIGHT GET IT OVER WITH.

Your chumhandle is underwhelmedNihilist and you speak like a normal fucking person. You don’t believe in “ quirks “.

Alright,now get on with it._I can’t write a story without introducing the main character first. That'd be confusing._ Alright then.

Can you stop? Whatever, I'll just ignore you now if you aren’t going to shut the fuck up. You need to go work._We’ll skip over that. It's boring._ Whatever.

Now that’s over, you can “relax”. Whatever relaxation is supposed to be. It’s a waste of time anyway.

**Ping!**

Ah, looks like one of your acquaintances has messaged you. Really ? Well, might as well answer them. You don’t have anything better to do. You never do. You make your way over to your computer. Which is EXTREMELY SLOW AND OLD. You can’t get a new one and don’t want to anyway. You don’t do “money”. The farm you live on is so remote, you haven’t seen another troll in sweeps. **_Let’s leave it that way._**


End file.
